So Be It
by Yagami Byakuya
Summary: One Shot: The infamous Shrieking Shack scene from the 7th book. Not Slash.


AN: A little one-shot for everyone. Hope y'all like it :)

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J. K. Rowling and everyone knew that~

* * *

He always knew this would happen someday. He wasn't one of the fools who would spend hours trying to hypnotise themselves into believing that they would survive the war when they knew for sure that they wouldn't.

Nope, you're never safe from the Dark Lord, not even if you're on his side. If you're against the Dark Lord, you're most surely going to wound up dead (unless your name is Harry Potter or you're extremely lucky). He knew what would happen to spies who pretended to be the loyal Death Eaters of the Dark Lord but was in actual fact working against him, but he never really pondered the method of death which will send him from a living hell to another hell. He simply didn't have the time to think much about it and had always assumed that it would be a few Cruciatus Curses before the almost-welcoming Avada Kedavra. And that would be the end of him. That's it. Finito.

Then again, it's the Dark Lord we're talking about. It would be a wonder if he left people to die in peace. Knowing the Dark Lord, he would leave people to die a slow, agonising death. He wasn't evil for nothing.

Hence his situation right now.

He was prepared to die, but still, he had always imagined a quick and painless death. Well, he knew it was not going to be very likely if the Dark Lord realised his true allegiance, but wishful thinking wouldn't hurt. Being served as snack to a snake will.

In fact, being a snake's snack hurts a lot.

Which led him to silently question himself for the umpteenth time as to why he isn't dead… yet.

Ah well, we can't always get what we wished for, could we? He will have to die sooner or later, so be it.

His body twitched involuntarily as the snake poison coursed through his veins, pain blurring his vision and mind. Listening to the disruptive noises from Hogwarts, he idly wondered what was happening.

But then, it has nothing to do with him now. He won't be able to do anything to stop the Dark Lord from trampling over and around Hogwarts and the whole Wizarding World even.

He couldn't help but to blame Albus for this. He was always ready to sacrifice himself for 'the greater good', die as the Light's spy in the Dark Camp. It was ironic that the Dark Lord still did not seem to realise his true allegiance. That was certainly a good thing, but then, to be killed just because he was assumed to be the master of the Elder Wand? That was just… worthless. Ouch.

And what would happen to the Elder Wand now? When will the Dark Lord realise his mistake and worse, what will he do after that?

Would he kill Draco, the true master of the Wand?

Oh yes, he knew about the Elder Wand. Not before he murdered Albus, but once the Dark Lord started to look for it after the Headmaster's death, he could tie everything together and figure out the ultimate plan. Before tonight's event, he had always felt that it was a pity that Dumbledore's plan did not work out as intended after he knew that Draco had disarmed the Headmaster before his death. He could imagine what Lucius' and Draco's face would look like if they were told that Draco was the rightful master of the most powerful wand of the Wizarding World. Now that would be amusing.

But it was dangerous. Draco would not be able to understand and comprehend the power of the Elder Wand and its bloody history. He wasn't willing to admit it, but this seemed more like Harry Potter's area of expertise. Potter had always been more emphatic than Draco, he would be able to contain his dark thoughts and use the Wand for a meaningful purpose like defeating the Dark Lord.

Provided that Harry Potter is still alive and would remain so for at least long enough to defeat Draco, become the rightful master of the Wand and to actually use it to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. After all, a dead man couldn't possibly use a wand properly, could he?

No.

And this led to one of the main questions in his mind: Where is Potter?

He knew that he wouldn't need to be too worried for the boy, well, young man now. It was astonishing to think about how time flies. But through the rapidly-flowing time, things changed. Potter's gotten stronger over the years, that's the truth. His skills were quite formidable, although there were still spaces for improvements.

But will his skills be enough to face the Dark Lord?

The Dark Lord was undoubtedly the more superior, being more experienced and powerful than Potter. If only he could relay all the information that the Albus had wanted Potter to know to the boy… then maybe he would have a chance to come out of the war alive and save the Wizarding World.

But as skilful as he is, he knew that there's only so much a dying person could do. Maybe a Patronus would do… if he could still summon one.

It was then Potter suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

He had never been more grateful for the boy's timing. There's not much time left for him and they both knew it. Selecting everything in his memories which he believed would be helpful for the boy's dangerous task, he used all of his remaining energy to extract them from his mind and handed it over to Potter who took it silently.

As they locked each other's eyes in an intense eye-to-eye contact which may even be interpreted as a staring contest, no words were said between them, they knew it no longer mattered. And when their silent eye contact finally broke with a hoarse whisper and the eternal shutting of those obsidian eyes which always seemed to be able to pierce straight through people's soul, Harry Potter couldn't help but to feel that maybe they had been wrong and that Professor Dumbledore had been right. Maybe Professor Severus Snape wasn't all bad…

_Good luck, Harry._

_

* * *

_AN: Any comments? Do leave me a review if you have any suggestions~ Thanks.


End file.
